


Birthday Wish

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Sora pays Riku a visit for his birthday, determined to make his wish come true.Kinks: Food Play. Exhibitionism. Special Occasion.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	Birthday Wish

Riku was glomped awake by his best friend, Sora. Riku buried himself under the duvet. Sora jumped on the bed, making it creak. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Riku wanted to go back to sleep but Sora made it impossible for him to do so.

He tugged on his hair. He stretched against him. He pinched his cheeks. He blew in his ear. Even when he was finally still, he stared at him, and Riku could feel his breath tickle his face.

"Who are you to tell me to wake up?" he finally responded. "You slept for a year, you can't let me sleep in an hour?"

Sora slipped under the sheets and snuggled up close.

Feeling someones weight on top of him was actually rather soothing. The spikes of Soras hair tickled his nose, and the  
smell of them comforted him. 

"I made you a cake."

"What's the occasion?"

"For your birthday."

"It's my birthday?"

"Did you really forget your own birthday?"

Sora took a plate off the bedside table. It had a slice of frosted cake with a single candle on it.

"Ratatouille helped me make it."

"Did he also help you eat it? Why is there only one slice?"

"Make a wish."

Riku twisted his lips at Sora dodging the question but then had a think. After a mommoment, he licked his finger and thumb and pinched the flame out.

"What did you wish for?"

"It won't come true if I tell you."

Sora pouted. "Was it to get stronger or something?"

"No, it was about you actually."

"Me?"

"Cake for breakfast?" Riku scooped some buttercream with a finger and suck it off. "You went all the way to Twilight Town to make a cake though? You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." Sora snuggled up close to Riku again. "We haven't spent a birthday together since we left the island all those years ago. I wanted it to be special."

"I stopped caring about my birthday. All the years kind of blurred together because I was just trying to get through it. I haven't had cake in years."

"Well, that doesn't have to be the way it is now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Riku smiled. Sora offered him a spoonful of cake, clearly frustrated that Riku hadn't eaten it yet. Riku gave in and let himself be fed. Sora was making the bed creak, bouncing the nervousness.

"Do you like it?"

"I like it."

Sora beamed and shoved another spoonful to his mouth. Riku backed his head away. "Maybe later."

"I guess you don't get a body like yours if you eat cake for breakfast," Sora said quietly before eating it off the spoon himself. Riku raised an eyebrow at the comment but didn't say anything. "What do you want for a present? I'll buy you anything, even if I need to buy it from another world so don't hold back."

"Thanks, but you don't need to buy me anything." Riku said. Sora brought Riku happiness and was more valuable than anything he could buy.

"I can't believe you forgot your own birthday. That means I'm the only one who knows, because you haven't told anyone and I haven't either. I guess I get you to myself." Sora blushed as he put another spoonful of cake in his mouth. "That's... awesome actually."

"Did you just eat all my cake?"

Sora froze and looked down at the plate. All that was left were crumbs.

"Did I only get one spoonful of my own birthday cake?"

Soras cheeks were puffy like a hamsters, having not swallowed the last bite yet. Riku could read Soras face like a book.

"If you spit that out, I will immediately kick you out of the bed."

Sora conceded and gulped it down. "I'm sorry!"

Riku laughed and sighed.

"How about I make it up to you? Tell me what your wish was and I'll make it come true!"

Riku laughed even harder.

"That's a big promise, Sora. You don't even know what you're promising."

"I will if you tell me!"

"No way."

"Give me a clue at least. You said it was about me. Is it something that I can do?"

" ...Yes."

"Is it something to do with the keyblades? Or my powers?"

"No, it's nothing to do with any of that. It's just about you."

Sora blushed. "Just about me... Is it... something I can do... for you?"

Riku started to feel awkward and looked away. " ...Yeah." he opened his mouth to speak again but struggled to find the words, so he stopped.

"What is it?" asked Sora.

"I... don't want you to feel pressured. And it's stupid. Our destinies are intertwined already anyway. I don't need proof of it. I've lived it."

"Our destinies intertwined... you wanna share a paopu fruit with me?" Sora asked.

Riku stuttered and on skin so pale it was impossible to hide a blush. Without another word, Sora bolted from the room. Riku stared after him for a moment, but then grabbed his clothes and ran after him.

When they arrived at the beach, Sora immediately dashed to the papou tree via magic. He met Riku on the beach, holding the star shaped fruit in his hands. 

They looked into each others eyes with adoration. They loved and respected each other, they worshipped each other, they brought meaning to each others lives. To share a paopu fruit with the other would be an honour, whether it was a legend or not. 

Like a wedding ring, it held a lot of symbolism to some and to others it was only a piece of jewellery. You could spend an entire life dedicated to someone, whether you were bound by marriage or not, but to have your love recognised in a ritual brought upon a feeling of validity like no other. 

Sora had shared a fruit with Kairi, but it felt like a piece of jewellery. Sharing a fruit with Riku meant more, because as Riku had mentioned, they had lived through evidence of their destinies being intertwined already. This ceremony was not a promise, it was recognising the bond they already shared.

Sora felt himself tear up as he took a bite of a corner. It was as moist and citrus and juice ran down the corners of his mouth. Then he put the fruit to Rikus lips.

Riku felt an emotion he didn't know how to express, as he had never been good at that sort of thing. He clenched his fists to try and control himself and let Sora feed him. 

He had eaten paopu fruit before, but he'd never truly tasted it until that moment.

Juice dripped from Rikus lip. Without thinking, Sora stroked it off his chin and sucked it. Somehow they both knew without words that that action had just granted them permission. They leaned in and kissed each other.

Sora dropped the fruit in the sand and started to take off Rikus clothes. Riku shuddered and gulped nervously. Sora took off his own clothes. Then they laid down in the sand together. 

Sora squeezed the paopu fruit over Rikus chest. He moaned as he licked the juices off Rikus body. Riku moaned too. Sora squeezed the fruit over himself and Riku licked him clean.

They laid top-to-tail and put eachothers penises in their mouths. They moaned as they felt eachother gradually get harder, and it got easier to work up a rhythm. Sora moaned and rolled onto of him so Riku was on his back, and slowly wound his hips into Rikus mouth. Riku moaned and thrusted upwards, choking Sora ever so slightly, but it wasn't anything Sora couldn't handle. They wet sounds they both made aroused them more.

As they got sweatier the sand clung to their skin.

Sora turned around and kissed him on the lips. They kissed so hard they bruised their lips. They rolled around in eachothers arms, sand getting in every nook and cranny. As they felt eachother up, they felt the sand exfoliating their skin. Sora squeezed and spanked Rikus bottom and sand flew off in a wave. 

Sora took a vaseline tin out of his pocket. "Do you want to be inside me?," he offered. 

Riku slicked his finger up with it. He bent Sora over and shoved it in him. Sora went bugeyed, shocked at the haste and in slight pain from the pressure.

Riku rubbed his cheek affectionatly against Soras sandy backside. Sora looked back at his best friend nuzzling and kissing his ass cheek. He held his tongue about his discomfort, deciding the pros out weighed the cons. He jerked himself off and wriggled his bottom teasingly.

Riku lubricated his cock and began to press it against Soras rim, slowly gaining entry. Sora gasped and clawed at the sand, craving some sort of anchor. "You can warn me you know...ah!"

Riku held Soras cheeks apart and pressed himself further in. They both moaned as he slowly fucked him. Sora had never been penetrated before and was finding it very painful and uncomfortable, but he decided he would put up with it, because he wanted to experience doing the same to Riku. He could hear how much Riku was enjoying it. 

Riku started thrusting so hard that his balls slapped against him. Sora started to whimper and pant. Riku spanked him and sand flew every where. "You're still so small," Riku grunted. 

Sora knew Riku wouldn't have brought up anal if Sora hadn't offered it, and he found himself regretting it. Rikus possessiveness had calmed down through the years but Sora had been naive to think it was gone. 

He patted Riku, "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Riku stopped and sat aside, catching his breath. "Sorry..."

Sora sat on his lap and gently kissed him. He laid him down, then rolled him over. Riku was laying on his tummy and cradled his head in his arms as Sora prepared himself. He opened his slightly wider. He sighed as Sora slowly entered him. 

Sora was a lot gentler and slower with Riku then he had been with him. Riku dug his toes into the sand. Sora, who Rikus life had revolved around for years, was really inside him. He thrust his hips upwards to meet Soras.

Sora stopped to bury his face within Rikus tight backside. He had a good taste, exploring his insides with his tongue. Riku gasped but then spat out some sand. Sora moaned and made slurping noises up and down the centre of Rikus butt. He spread his cheeks and sucked on the rim.

Sora crawled in front of Riku. "Use your mouth again, Riku," he requested. 

The angle was awkward as he was still on his tummy but Riku did so. Sora massaged his back.

Sora soon slid his hand down his back and put his fingers in him. He wriggled them, he stretched them, he twisted them. They both groaned. They were coated in so much sand they almost looked like sand art instead of people.

Riku twisted to his side so he could jerk his cock while Sora worked on him. He swallowed on Soras cock. Sora fucked his mouth. 

Riku closed his eyes and came.

Sora removed himself from both ends and laid beside him. He kissed him. Riku was breathing so hard he struggled to kiss back.

Sora put Rikus hand on his cock and Riku jerked it for him. Sora nuzzled his nose and kissed the tip. He showered his face with kisses. He kissed his ear. He pressed his cheek against his. 

He shuddered against him as he came.

They laid in the afterglow for a while, and even passed out, but thankfully they woke up before anyone had arrived to the beach. They rinsed off in the ocean and dressed. Neither said a word. They walked across the beach holding hands and Sora sat on Rikus lap as Riku rowed them home. 

The End


End file.
